


Dirty Harry

by Nia_Kantorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is dirty, literally and figuratively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> shiftylinguini, My friend! This one took a very long time due to an absent and fickle muse, and no time at all when we (the caught muse and I) finally agreed on the way it should go. It didn't want to be any longer though this Scorpius would have deserved more merits. 
> 
> my_thestral, This one's for you. I know it's not your favourite pairing, nor second best, but it's a long due gift. Let's hope they come across as playfully as intended. 
> 
> My betas are the best. Thank you so much! 
> 
> Last but not least thanks to gracerene who ran another wonderful fest.

**Dirty Harry**

"It was indeed a surprise for most when Harry James Potter came out to the wizarding world as bisexual with a proclivity for the male gender - as a middle-aged man of 44 no less. Some people weren't taken off guard though. "Harry was quite obsessed with Draco Malfoy during our sixth year at Hogwarts," Hermione Granger had stated more than once when being asked about the younger days of the venerable Golden Trio."  
( _pre-printed excerpt from Harry Potter - An Unofficial Biography by Rita Skeeter_ )

_now_  
Harry awoke with a pleasurable ache in his arse and sheets sticking to his belly. A warm body clung to his side. Granted - it was gross that they had been too exhausted to use a Cleansing Charm, but he couldn't be sorry about the company he'd finally lured into his bed. It had taken him long enough to succeed and get his hands on the young, handsome man next to him. Harry shuffled and turned around gingerly, not to disturb the sleeping form of one Scorpius Malfoy. He smiled while his mind drifted back to the day it had begun.

 _then_  
Harry sighed and missed his Mind Healer colleagues once again. Nick Jenkins was on paternity leave, and Luna was on her well-earned holidays, as far as he knew chasing Jobberknolls for their feathers somewhere in the Americas. So it was his turn to stand in for the Ministry of Magic's weekly psych check-ups with its Aurors. He had been able to shift most of his patients off his schedule, but it was still tricky to reconcile. After long hours of psychological counselling someone knocked at his door. His last appointment of the day had arrived.

"Come in."

The door opened and Scorpius Malfoy appeared. Harry's weariness vanished; his breath caught in his throat while he took in the striking figure casually walking into his office. From what Harry could tell, Malfoy was at least six feet, two inches tall. Long limbs, slim hips, and muscled shoulders spoke of wiry strength. He carried his robes over one arm and wore a tight light grey t-shirt, even tighter black trousers and brown Chelsea boots. His silver-blond hair was bound in a ponytail but some strands still managed to escape their restraint. And as if his bodily features weren't alluring enough, Scorpius had a wonderful smile that lightened his face, and turned his cornflower blue eyes nearly purple. Harry's dick stirred. 

"Mr Potter." Scorpius's genuine little smile did nothing to ease Harry's tension. It only raised his desire. Harry's gaze was glued to Scorpius's lush lips. He yearned to get a taste of them, to nip at that perfect Cupid's bow, to suck the lower one into his own mouth and add cherry red arousal to its current rosy colour. 

If someone had told Harry that he would lust after a Malfoy, as in childhood nemesis Malfoy, he would have thought that person delusional. Yet here he was. Not only ogling a young man who wasn't even half his age, but one who was definitely related to haughty old Draco and should therefore be taboo. Harry tried to tell himself that Scorpius was his own person _and_ a very attractive one at that. 

Harry got lost in his memories for a moment: What pranksters he and Al had been at school, how perceptive and empathic Scorpius was when he cared about someone or something...and now, how desperately Harry wanted to get his hands on him.

"Scorpius, hello!" 

He summoned Scorpius's folder, stood up and walked around his desk, gesturing at the three-piece suite in the corner. It wasn't Harry's forte to use such a formal setting with his clients, but for some reason, he wanted to see Scorpius. Watch him relaxed — comfortable with Harry's gaze on him. 

"Please take a seat. And it's Harry, no need to change old habits just because we haven't seen each other for a couple of years." 

Harry sank down into one of the armchairs, hiding the prominent bulge in his pants under the file. Scorpius smiled a bit sheepishly, nodded, and eased into the other armchair with Malfoynian grace.

Of course, Harry had known that Al's best friend had been accepted into the Auror programme when he'd finished school, but he hadn't seen Scorpius for at least four years. The last time had been before Ginny and he had separated, and Harry had left the city to settle down in an old thatched cottage in the Cotswolds. His children visited him on a regular basis, but the countryside didn't hold enough appeal to bring friends to his secluded little house. He knew that Ginny hadn't been that lucky in their former shared house here in London, but now he asked himself if it hadn't been him who missed out on seeing Scorpius grow up to be the attractive man he was now. 

Harry wracked his brain over Scorpius's sexual orientation. He couldn't ask Albus as that would be more than awkward. Normally, Harry wasn't one for gossip and tittle-tattle, but this once he would've made an exception. He really needed to find out if Scorpius played for both teams, or just one and which. So, he would take another look at Scorpius's file, more than the superficial glimpse he had taken beforehand, and he would search through the gossip column of the _Prophet_. 

With his plan settled, Harry focused on Scorpius and gave him a dazzling smile, the one he usually used when dallying with someone. He cleared his throat to stop his mind from running further on its inappropriately straying paths. Harry was a professional after all, or so he thought when his cock throbbed anew in his pants.

"How has your week been so far?"

~o~

"It might be that we need to re-evaluate our view on our Saviour's sparkling personality. Maybe deep down he's always been a gentleman who prefers blonds? Or did he always have a thing for handsome pure-bloods? His ex-wife does have a family tree as long as the Malfoys'."  
( _pre-printed excerpt from Harry Potter - An Unofficial Biography by Rita Skeeter_ )

_now_  
Harry's fingers stroked absentmindedly over soft, pale skin and crept under linen sheets, until they brushed against a hard cock, longer and leaner than his own. His eyes focused and his gaze flickered up to Scorpius's relaxed face. He was still sleeping and Harry, brimming with mirth, thought it time to do something about that. Without hesitation he shifted down towards Scorpius's groin, not bothering about the smell of sex and musk that still clung to the mattress and surrounded him while he dived under the blankets. He found what he sought and engulfed it with his mouth. The head of Scorpius's cock lingered warm and erect on his tongue, and Harry hummed happily before he started to suck.

The body under him squirmed and Scorpius's drowsy voice reached him. 

"Merlin, Harry."

"Mmmmh," he crooned against firm flesh and sunk further down Scorpius's length, dropping all means of conversation for now. 

Slim, strong fingers grabbed his hair, urging him on with enough strain that Harry's dick twitched in return. To distract himself he fondled the soft skin of Scorpius's sack, gently shifting his balls. This earned him an incoherent flood of praise and moans.

"Yes, more please… nngh, oh so good... yes, like that... ah, again."

Harry ceased the sucking and followed the vein at the underside of Scorpius's dick with his tongue. Salty drops of pre-come tickled his gums and his own arousal churned up inside. The fingers buried in his hair clenched to a fist and Harry knew Scorpius was close. He inhaled, relaxed his throat, changed the angle slightly, and swallowed Scorpius's wonderful, long cock as deep as he could. It only took a few seconds until Scorpius came in bursts with a strangled shout. Warm semen flowed down into his belly and Harry licked and nipped at Scorpius's cock until it was dry. 

When Scorpius finally found his breath he pulled Harry up into a searing hot kiss. Then he rolled them over and smiled down at Harry with eyes shining like amethysts. "Good morning to you too," he said. 

Harry smirked back mischievously. 

"I'm sure your recovery period is way shorter than mine, so I'm all yours to play with until you're good and ready for another go. Maybe we should take a shower before we get all dirty again?"

Scorpius's laughter rang high and clear in Harry's ears.

~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/34618.html)! ♥


End file.
